New Super Mario Bros. Switch-World Ultimate Vol 2
=New Super Mario Bros. Switch-World Ultimate Vol 2= https://usertendo.fandom.com/wiki/New_Super_Mario_Bros._Switch-World_Ultimate?veaction=editEdit https://usertendo.fandom.com/wiki/New_Super_Mario_Bros._Switch-World_Ultimate# Share ---- Contents https://usertendo.fandom.com/wiki/New_Super_Mario_Bros._Switch-World_Ultimate# show=New Super Mario Bros. Switch-World Ultimate= [1]Edit Comments (12) [2] Share ---- |- | style="text-align:center;"|The Game's Logo |} |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Developer(s)' | style="background-color:#ffffff;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|Paperback |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Platform(s)' | style="background-color:#ffffff;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|Nintendo Switch |- style="vertical-align:top" | colspan="2"|'Mode(s)' |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#ffffff;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|Single-Player Multi-Player (Four Player Local) |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Genre(s)' | style="background-color:#ffffff;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|2D Platforming |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Series' | style="background-color:#ffffff;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|Super Mario (series) New Super Mario Bros. (series) |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Predecessor' | style="background-color:#ffffff;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|New Super Mario Bros. U |} New Super Mario Bros. Switch-World Ultimate is an upcoming 2D Platforming Game for the Nintendo Switch, it is the next entry in the New Super Mario Bros. series and the first entry on the Nintendo Switch that wasn't a port of a previous console. U.S. Agent: Marvel’s Dark Reflection of Captain America X U.S. Agent: Marvel’s Dark Reflection of Captain America ContentsEdit https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/New_Super_Mario_Bros._Switch-World_Ultimate show StoryEdit The story begins with Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach & Toadette travelling to the Cryalline Kingdom a place where small crystalline entities reside, on this visit while relaxing and taking in the scenery the group find Kamek sneaking about in the castle grounds, after being found out however Kamek uses his Magic Wand to unveil a massive armada that Bowser had brought to invade the Cryalline Kingdom. With their plot revealed, Bowser and Kamek quickly kidnap Princess Diarle and steal the crystals of essence leaving control of each territory of the Cryalline Kingdom in the hands of the Koopalings to stop Mario and co. from thwarting his plans. The quartet head off to take on Bowser's forces and free the Cryalline Kingdom from Bowser's sudden attack and defeat Bowser once more. GameplayEdit Much like it's predecessors the game is a 2D Platformer presented in a 3D artstyle, as such enemies can sometimes appear from the foreground or background to attack Mario and co. The player's main goal is to reach the flagpost at the end of each level and defeat the boss that's residing at the end of that World, there are Eight Worlds as per usual for a Mario Game with one of the seven Koopalings residing in a Castle at the end of each world. The player is able to jump, crouch jump, triple jump, wall jump, roll, crouch and slide throughout each level using the player's wide arsenal of movement capabilities to perform tricks to get through the levels and also to access secret areas where the player can collect Crystal Crowns which act as this game's collectible. The gameplay is otherwise largely the same as the previous games with multiplayer again being an option allowing the player with up to three other players to play together having the camera zoom out to accomodate the additional characters, unlike in the previous entries however the interaction of bouncing atop one another from previous games was removed to reduce the chaos caused by Multiplayer however players can still pick each other up which can combine power-ups together giving the players a greater variety of attacks. LocationsEdit The Cryalline Kingdom is split up into eight worlds each distinguished by a major theme that dominates that world. The player must complete most or all of the levels in a world to progress onto the next one, different worlds have different lengths which is also often reflected in the level lengths with the shorter World 4 and 8 having much longer levels than the other worlds. [4] World 1 - Collraude ValleyEdit This lush green valley is the location of the Cryalline Kingdom's Castle and is the most accomodating location for many visitors. The landscape is distinguished by the elaborate and intricate structures made by the Cryalline people, in addition the landscape is dotted with trees and crystals that can make traversal a bit more tricky. *Level 1-1 - Praiteux Field **The opening level of the game, this large field contains a fairly flat terrain making it easy for new players to get used to the controls, despite its regular appearance this level contains massively tall grass that can conceal enemies and even hidden pathways, using the Fire Flower can destroy this tall grass revealing these secrets. *Level 1-2 - Valleur Crests **The second level of the game, traversing between two large peaks of the hillside Mario and Co. are able to take a number of paths through this area thanks to the bridges that connect the pinnacles together, Yoshi makes his first appearance in this level and appears as Green Yoshi. *Level 1-3 - Charet Woods **The third level of the game, taking place in a large forest the player must traverse the area where bouncy platforms and platforms that move in and out of the background and midground begin to appear. This also teaches the player the new mechanics of moving between the foreground and background to give more option in progressing through levels. *Level 1-4 - Glissusse Hills **A climb up the hillside, this level has the player needing to go underground for the first time in the game outside of secret areas, the player will need to to avoid tricky Monty Moles that reside within the hillside that have built fortifications to impede Mario and co.'s progress, this level acts as a step-up in difficulty from the previous level in terms of the expectations of using the midground and background transitioning. *Level 1-B - Morton's Whirlwind Castle **The first castle in the game, the player will have to use the wind to move about, riding atop Parabeetles to cross large chasms and using powerful updrafts to reach places usually out of reach for Mario and co. The level is fairly straightforward and mainly consists of level themes introduced in 1-2 and 1-3. **In the Boss fight against Morton Koopa Jr. the player must avoid his attacks which involve performing ground pounds which unleash shockwaves, spinning rapidly in his shell which can cause a vortex to form sucking Mario and co. closer towards him and spitting out two, three or five fireballs. The player can defeat him by jumping on him three times although strong winds in the level can make this difficult to do and after each hit Morton will hide in his shell. World 2 - Chauyon DesertEdit A dry and arid desert environment that's bisected by a massive river, those hoping to traverse from one side to another must find a way across through less conventional means, the area is constantly plagued by sandstorms which can obfuscate the player's vision and also move them about due to the strong winds at play. Ancient ruins that were built by the Cryalline people long ago still stand in the harsh desert to this day. *Level 2-1 - Caleable Hills **These steep sand dunes are a prime spot for one to slide down at high speeds launching the player across large chasms in the sand, although the terrain can be quite adventurous to progress across there are sinking sand pits along the way as well as numerous enemies that can pose a threat to the player who is unwary. *Level 2-2 - Sucreluer Desert **A strange section of the desert in this area that's home to the Pokey creatures as well as their sap-producing cousin the Chocky, as a result of the latter's existence this area's sand is not only dangerous due to it being a way for the player to sink but also as it is stick which can make jumping rather difficult, this can however be used to the player's advantage as they can use globs of the sticky sand as a sort of rubber band to rocket across the level at high speeds. *Level 2-3 - Grevier Ruins **Ancient Ruins from Cryalline people that sunk into the river as it expanded over time, the ruins are surprisingly still intact after all this time and can be explored quite easily, although there are many traps that the player will need to face and overcome to make it through this area safely. *Level 2-4A - Secanne Port **An old port that's surprisingly still in use by the Cryalline people to this day, the port was taken over by Bowser's forces however and so the player must weave in and out of buildings dodging the various obstacles the Koopa Army has set up along the way, this level makes frequent use of multiple paths having the player decide what sort of obstacles they want to face with forewarnings appearing throughout the level of what each path contains. *Level 2-4B - Tempiere Pyramid **In this level the player has to deal with progressing through a large pyramid from both the inside and outside, on the outside the pyramid is plagued by a constant sandstorm that can push the player wildly in one direction as they jump, there are multiple entrances to the pyramid that the player can take although the interior of the pyramid is poorly lit so the player must use Fireballs or rely on what lighting their is to see their way through this tricky level. *Level 2-B - Larry's Sculpting Castle **This level has the player go through a tricky to navigate castle which features shifting sections which will move about forcing the player to pick different paths to take leading to them being confronted with different challenges in the form of platforming over lava, avoiding giant spike pillars and being bombarded by waves of enemies. The sculptures in this level are notable for being vast and many coming to life and attacking, this is due to Kamek flying around during this level using his magic on different statues. **Larry's Boss fight in this level is a bit more complex than his previous appearances, Larry utilizes the various sculptures in his boss room to bring them to life with his wand and have them fight alongside him, the statue he picks is randomized although they are; Giant Sandleo, Naval Piranha, Mummipokey and Four-Faced Thwomp, each one has a set of basic attacks that it will use that the player must dodge to jump on Larry, the player must jump on Larry three times to defeat him. World 3 - Cretome HighlandsEdit These creepy highlands are the location of the old Cryalline Kingdom's capital, however due to unusual supernnatural forces at work the highlands were abandoned for the valley and as such undead spirits now wander the lands inhabiting the ruins of the old kingdom using it as their playground. The area is heavily taken over by the nature surrounding it with many of the buildings collapsing under the weight of the plants that have grown on them. *Level 3-1 - Boolossus Mansion **Taking place within a creepy mansion the player must navigate the strange repeating hallways finding secret passages to get through the various rooms of the mansion all the while dealing with the various Boos that wander the halls, each room has a variety of traps and tricks from rolling spiked balls, pit traps and invisible platforms, the latter of those requiring a Boolight to see. *Level 3-2 - Mt. Cliquos **These creepy mountain is always plagued by thunderstorms, anyone hoping to explore the interior of the mountain will find that there is just as much going on within the mountain as their is going on the mountain. The player will need to contend with flashes of light warning them of impending lighting strikes while navigating the exterior of the mountain, the area offers a number of paths through the level with exterior paths expanding on this lightning mechanic while interior paths test the player with enemies and obstacles moving to the rhythm of the music. *Level 3-3 - Russier Park **A creepy Theme Park that seems to appear and disappear at random, there are many attractions the player can choose to tackle to get through the level although the Big Tent at the end of the level will only open up once the player has received tickets from three of the rides. There are a multitude of different platforming challenges ranging from moving platforms to platforms fading in and out of existence, enemies that mirror the player's movement and much more. *Level 3-4 - Port Effraiere **A haunted port were supposedly the spirits of those passing onto the world beyond gather to catch the at times crowded ships. Various ships seem to be permanently docked to the port that the player must platform across to get through the level, there are a lot of Boos as well as a few water-based enemies due to some sections of the ships being flooded. At times the player will have to platform on small ledges over the numerous ghostly passengers, avoiding falling into the chasm of aggressive spirits below. *Level 3-5 - Faumbe Ruins **An ancient temple that was built here long ago that has a portal at the bottom that leads to a mysterious world, the goal of the level is to reach said portal making it one of the only levels in the Cryalline Kingdom to not feature a Flagpole. The player must contend with the tricks and traps of the temple as its falling apart avoiding spike traps and using wall jumping as a major mechanic. *Level 3-6 - Espaela Dimension **A strange level that takes place in the mysterious world at the end of Faumbe Ruins, in this level gravity is weak so the player can jump great heights, creatures the player has never seen before reside her and it seems even Bowser's troops aren't sure what to do as there are some non-aggressive Goombas and Koopa Troopas who set up camp near the portal. *Level 3-B - Ludwig's Warping Castle **The third world's castle level has the player travelling through a maze-based level with warping locations, each warp is represented by different icons to help the player navigate around, there are a number of traps laid out in the area and several one-way paths that will force the player back to an earlier point of the level if they take the wrong path. Along with all this the level has gravity wells and portals that take the player to the mysterious world forcing the player to deal with unusual gravity. **The boss battle against Ludwig is tricky as the player must deal with Ludwig's magic allowing him to jump between the two worlds, the player must find the portals in the large arena where you battle him to jump to the correct area to fight him, the magic energy he shoots out of his wand differs in each world, where in the regular world it functions as a simple magic blast that bounces across walls in the mysterious world it phases through walls and loops around the screen, the player must jump on Ludwig four times to defeat him, each time he'll travel to the opposite world and move about in his shell. World 4 - Colorune LagoonEdit A gorgeous lagoon that's a popular tourist destination for the Cryalline Kingdom's inhabitants, the area is well-known for its shimmering, blue waters which glisten due to crystals beneath the water which refract light repeatedly. The area has a number of underwater caverns that make it quite popular for spelunkers and treasure hunters, despite its small size each level in Colorune Lagoon is noticeably larger than the first three worlds or the subsequent three worlds and are some of the several levels in the game without a time limit as the player is intended to explore them. *Level 4-1 - Bordesible Retreat **High-up on the mountainside rests the Bordesible Retreat a famous series of cottages located in the temperate and snowy peaks of the Cryalline Kingdom's mountain range, the level here has the player navigating down the mountainside starting from the peak, there are many paths to take with the player spiralling down the mountain for the opening section then choosing one of several paths from there, the level ends up with the player heading down to the east entrance of the mountain where a small village of Cryalline reside. ***Forest Path - The easiest path for the players to take, a straight cut through the forest with some simple platforming through the tree line, the player must be wary of enemies that lurk within the undergrowth that might try to pop out and ambush the player. In addition the path has deep snow that can slow the player down considerably much like quicksand. ***Cavern Slide - The fastest path down, a massive slide where the player must time their jumps to avoid pitfalls and spike traps, there are several points where the player can hop off the slide to explore small crevices where secret platforming challenges lie for the player to complete for rewards. ***Crystal Path - The crystal path like the Cavern Slide also travels through the mountain itself although has the player platforming over precarious spiked pits filled with razor sharp crystals, the location has a variety of unusual enemies that appear and is the most difficult of the five paths due to the combination of enemies and difficult platforming. ***Cottage Path - Having the player traverse through the series of cottages and facilities around the Retreat, the player will need to perform a number of wall-jumps and utilize the multi-level series of platforms that traverse across this area, due to the openess of most of the area power-ups like the Propellor Mushroom are much more effective here. ***Avalanche Path - The most unusual path of the five, the player is chased down the path by an avalanche forcing the player to sprint the entire way, the platforming is at its simplest here although the player needs to have good reaction time to get through this path unscathed. *Level 4-2 - Printeille Hotel **A large hotel that occupies a small river that cuts through the Colorune Lagoon, the hotel has many facilities that the player can explore and will need to visit to get through the level, there are a number of platforming puzzles primarily focused around the central theme of redirecting steam through the vents in the area back to the hot springs, the player will need to close off each vent to access the next area, this can range from simply turning a lever to finding something to block enemies from turning the lever back and finding things to hold the lever in place. *Level 4-B - Roy's Beachouse Castle **A rather unusual castle that seems to have been built hastfully atop the Colorune Lagoon resort, the level has the player contending with collapsing platforms and areas of the castle filled with water where the player must carefully navigate through tight spaces avoiding enemies and traps. The castle also has a number of sections where the player must bust off corks and ride the torrent of water up the castle to higher sections. **The Boss Fight against Roy has the player battle him among a group of Koopa Troopas in an open arena, Roy will throw the Koopa Troopas from a distance and the player must catch the Koopa Troopa and throw it back at Roy when he's exposed to a hit. After two hits Roy will change up tactics ordering all the Koopa Troopas to attack, the player must jump in the air and jump on the Koopa Shells to avoid taking damage, once all the Koopa Troopas are gone Roy will grab his Bullet Bazooka and start firing Rocket Bills at the player, the player must jump on Roy two more times to finish him off. World 5 - Vignorique JungleEdit A strange and unusual Jungle where massive plants that grow dominate the landscape, there are small solitary Cryalline homes located in the jungle although there has never been a definite settlement, one of the major appeals of this Jungle is the Cryalline Sap, produced by the Rabumbo Trees in the area, it is said to gift whomever drinks the sap with incredible power, although the method of obtaining this sap in its pure form is only known to a handful of Cryalline elders. *Level 5-1 - Acibiere Marsh **A swamp-ish level that takes place in a valley that's filled with toxic water, touching the water will cause the player to lose a life immediately, the player must jump between the small and at times, crumbling islands of this level as well as several rafts that travel along the bog via large Bloopers that carry the rafts on their backs. The level has a predominance of the enemy, Bramball which can force the player to be more precise about platforming on smaller ledges as their thorny legs can damage the player. *Level 5-2A - Sangusse Canopy **High atop the Jungle, this canopy themed level has the player moving about through the open air, contending with swinging vines from Buzzavines in the area as well as the constant threat of Lakitu. The level tests the player's ability to manage enemy control as the player can easily get overwhelmed by the Spinies the Lakitu summon amongst the small and tricky platforms of the level. *Level 5-2B - Emmeux River Raft Ride **A level focused around the player riding on a moving River Raft as it moves across the level, this level actually has a few paths the player can take if they're skilled enough to not need the river raft allowing the player to skip this potentially auto-scrolling level. The player will need to contend with a large number of enemies that appear throughout the level, ramping up in difficulty as trickier and more dangerous enemies appear throughout. *Level 5-3 - Boimuer Grove **A very lush and flowery level that features giant Wigglers that the player can ride to cross over hazardous pits, toxic water and spikes, the player will need to use the boost they get from the Giant Wigglers to access additional areas and also know how to control their jump height to prevent themselves from being defeated by spikes on the walls. In addition to this the player will find that the player can actually grab the flower of the Giant Wigglers to enrage them allowing the player access to secret areas due to the increased movement speed of the Giant Wiggler. *Lebel 5-B - Wendy's Garden Castle **A complex array of tunnels and twisting corridors is what tests the player for this castle, the rooms are filled with vines and giant plants that make the way forward more difficult, the castle's main gimmick is plant burning as every secret in the game requires the player to use Fire Mario's abilities in some manner to gain access and the level also features several sections where lava burns the plants forcing the player to make a mad dash through the level to avoid falling in. **The boss fight against Wendy has her utilizing the plants to create other adversaries to fight alongside her, these Plantalings that the flowers summon will continue to appear throughout the battle with more being summoned as the battle goes on. Wendy uses her spells in three ways, she'll either fire the ring-like shots that have appeared in previous games, she can also fire a direct shot that moves extremely quickly but has a tell since it takes longer for her to charge, lastly she has an attack that moves in a shuttleloop pattern across the screen forcing the player to duck or jump depending on where they are. After taking two hits Wendy changes things up by having the floor catch on fire forcing the player to climb up a section of the Castle, Wendy must be hit a total of six times, the first two times are standard, the third and fifth time are done during the sequences where the player must climb the castle and the fourth and sixth time are done on more difficult renditions of the first two times' arena. World 6 - Argien MountainEdit A massive mountain where much of the wealth of the Cryalline Kingdom originates from, the Mountain contains various precious metals and beautiful gemstones that give the otherwise drab and grey environment life and energy. Surprisingly the area also contains elements of Ice and Fire as deep underground the player can find out that there are two massive asteroids that crashed into this area in the ancient past known as the Voleu and Blizzace asteroids. The player has the potential to encounter both of these asteroids albeit on different levels. *Level 6-1 - Pimien Tunnel **This mining-themed level is mazelike in its layout having several tracks that the player can follow to find different paths through the level, each track poses similar challenges to the player with them having to avoid the oncoming minecarts that race down the tracks, the player will find various cave-dwelling enemies throughout the level that they must be wary of especially in cramped spaces between the tracks and the spiked ceiling. *Level 6-2A - Gelile Crater **This level takes place around the Blizzace Asteroid Crater, and as such is a rather cold environment where the player rides along sharp slopes of ice that allow them to slide over large gaps, the level contains many pitfalls in it that the player must jump over which are made more difficult due to the ice physics of the level, however for the most part enemies are not present during these sections making it easier for players. Bullet Bills frequently appear in the level as large towers that the player must either use a power-up or jumping on bullet bills in quick succession to jump over. *Level 6-2B - Chausee Mountain **Taking place in the volcanic mountains around the north part of World 6, this level focuses the player on jumping across dangerous terrain avoiding lava spouts and numerous Podoboos that dwell within the volcanic pockets of this level. The unique attribute of this level is that the Podoboos have elaborate patterns the the player must avoid, some areas contain cauldrons with lava in them from which the Podoboos can jump from forcing the player to analyze their surroundings carefully as they platform through the stage. *Level 6-3A - Neirage Avalanche Coaster **A very fast auto-scrolling level, the player will find that this level takes place along the mountainside where an Avalanche is in place, the player rides along on a series of flatbed trains that travel down the mountainside, the player must deal with enemies that appear from cliffsides the trains pass under as well as enemies attempting to fly in from above, there are small breathers between each train where the player performs some platforming in the underground caverns that connect to each of the trains. *Level 6-3B *Level 6-B World 7 - Sucreteux CloudscapeEdit World 8 - Volcapeur IslandEdit More TBA Playable CharactersEdit EnemiesEdit he Table Below details all enemies and what their counterparts are if they have any that are spiritual returns from previous Mario Games. This table is of new enemies or enemies with significant changes made to them. BossesEdit TBA Power-UpsEdit TriviaEdit *This is the first entry in the NSMB series in which Princess Peach is a playable character *This is also the first entry in the NSMB series since the original NSMB for DS, in which the nameless Toads aren't playable in any capacity *Similar to Super Mario Bros. 2 and New Super Mario 3D World each character has different playstyles as a result of positive and negative attributes *This is the first game in the NSMB series to take place entirely away from the Mushroom Kingdom